parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aqua Teen Lost Boys
Cast (You can finish) * Master Shake - Slightly the Fox (Peter Pan) * Meatwad - Tootles the Skunk and Nibs the Rabbit (Peter Pan) * Frylock - The Twin Raccoons and Cubby the Bear (Peter Pan) * Carl - Peter Pan * Dr. Weird - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Steve - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) * Ignignokt - Kedamono (Popee the Performer) * Err - Popee (Popee the Performer) * Oglethorp - Four (Battle for Dream Island and X Finds Out His Value) * Emory - X (Battle for Dream Island and X Finds Out His Value) * Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future - * Willie Nelson - * MC Pee Pants - * Satan - * Insanoflex - * Chicken Bittle - * Time Lincoln - * Javier - * CIA Agents - * Giant Poodle - * Walter Melon - * Ol' Drippy - * Neil Peart - * Hand Banana - Old Fingerhead (Ratboy Genius) * Www.yzzerdd.com - * Space Ghost - * The Creditor - * Terry - * Dante - * Rudy - * Hairy Bus - * Rabbot - * Mermaid - * Allen - * Major Shake - * Bart Oates - * Napkin Lad - * George Lowe - * Drewbacca - * 100 Monster - * Larry Miller - * George Washington - * Adolf Hitler - * Jubilee - * Knapsack - * Mappy the Map - * Gypsy the GPS - * Mothmonsterman - * Paul - * Lance/Rubberman - * Ultra Mega Chicken - * Dan - * Dolores - * Flargon - * Dingle - * Merle - * The Trees - * Hand Banana - * Zucotti Manicotti - * The Unbelievable Ron - * Bert Banana - * Mortimer Mango - * Tammy Tangerine - * Happy Time Harry - * Oog - * D.P. - * Skeeter - * Brownie-Monsters - * Night Wolf - * Romulox - * Freda - * Mind Mosquito - * Mr. Wongburger - * Rice Mascots - * Boost Mobile - * BillyWitchDoctor.com - * Dr. Zord - * Danny - * The Doctor - * Boxy Brown - * Bryan - * eHelmet A.I. - * Markula - * Squirrely - * Dewey and Vanessa - * Homeless Guy - * The Flesh Train - * Nathan Scott Phillips - * Uncle Cliff - * Bill - * Zingo - * Zaffy - * Zarfonius - * Wise and All-Knowing Bush - * Zorf - * Ezekial - * Zakk Wylde - * Black Mountain Scorpain Hoedown Bluegrass Experience Gang - * The Creator - * The Ghost - * Dumbassahedratron - * Wisdom Cube - * Travis of the Cosmos - * Robositter - * Sheila - * Dirtfoot - Gallery Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-3333.jpg|Slightly the Fox as Master Shake, Tootles the Skunk and Nibs the Rabbit as Meatwad, the Twin Raccoons and Cubby the Bear as Frylock Peter Pan in Peter Pan.jpg|Peter Pan as Carl Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as Dr. Weird Mr. Smee in Peter Pan.jpg|Mr. Smee as Steve Four and X.png|Four and X as Oglethorp and Emory Old Fingerhead.jpg|Old Fingerhead as Hand Banana Trivia * The Lost Boys will be actual animals instead of boys dressed in animal costumes Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force Spoofs Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force TV Spoofs